


Sunrise

by TheJemPowered



Series: Jem Powered [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJemPowered/pseuds/TheJemPowered
Summary: Dini goes for a walk at sunrise
Series: Jem Powered [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049951





	Sunrise

**4 AM**

Dini was house sitting at her mother's apartment. She woke up, tossed and turned, then decided to go for a walk as the sun was getting ready to peak over the hills.

This area of town was called Janice, named after an astronaut who grew up here. 

About 600 meters up the street, Dini noticed movement. The roads were quiet, no vehicle traffic yet. Dini picked up her pace. Turned out a young woman tried to hop across the street on her butt. When that failed, she started leopard crawling. Dini quickly caught up to her. It only took a few seconds to figure out that the young woman was vaguely 18 years old and she was extremely drunk. The woman's purse was on the ground and a set of car keys fell out. 

_This stupid woman was trying to reach her car and drive home. Where is her friends? What kind of jackass would leave a drunk woman behind ?_ Dini wondered.

Dini tried to talk to her, but she was slurring her words badly. Dini had many angry and loud words with the woman. The woman started to cry and sob. Dini pushed the remote's buttons and a Toyota Hi Lux flashed its lights nearby, then she checked the woman's purse for ID called for a taxi. 

Dini called her dispatch to let her know that she needed medical assistance with this teenager.

A few minutes later  
The taxi rolled up to the Jacqui Holloran Community Hospital. Dini helped the woman walk to the double doors of the ER where a pair of nurses was waiting. The nurses took over care for the young woman while Dini took a photo of her ID and will check with her supervisor about the possible legal channels to follow to try getting this woman's driver's license suspended and maybe get her truck impounded for 90 days. Dini also wanted to find out which bar or nightclub that allowed this woman to get so drunk.


End file.
